Fleeting Kiss
by CheetahGirl69
Summary: Jade can't sleep, Davesprite finds her. This is pretty short, also my first story. I thought I could give it a try.


Jade Harley nestled into her bed space, trying to get comfortable. How ironic, a narcoleptic unable to catch a wink of sleep. Sighing, she rolled over again for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but that didn't do a thing. The blanket seemed just too warm, the bed slightly too lumpy. No position helped and as much as she tossed and turned it all felt wrong.  
Not just the bed was wrong, everything was wrong. This game, this ship. At last everything was peaceful, and now she was suspended in a three year waiting period with John, Davesprite, and many others. It was nice, finally being able to relax after all the trauma. Last time she saw Dave it was a post mortem kiss, his warm blood flowing across her hands. She knew he was safe now with Rose and the trolls, they were all safe. Yet there was still that fleeting feeling inside her. She was normally so happy, but sometimes at night everything came back. Those foggy memories of Prospit falling, killing Dave, being blown up. These left her restless. Jade smiled as she thought of how Dave would get a kick out of the irony of her lack of sleep.  
Instead of rolling over for the thousandth time, Jade surrendered and slipped out of bed. Her ears flopped a bit and her hair was unflatteringly scraggly. In attempt to smooth it out the hairs on top of her head just stuck out more in protest. Instead she let it be and walked into the hall, her god tier skirt flowing. No one would be awake now, they had all just finished a huge campaign in that ghost busters game and everyone was tired. Jade walked out to the front of the ship.

Like one can forget the stars, Jade had forgotten how amazing outside the ship looked. The very fabric of reality flying by at light speed leaving colors whisping everywhere, it truly was incredible. She hadn't taken time to admire it for quite a while. Now she just sat on the nose of the ship and watched it all fly by. She didn't notice she was crying until she heard the voice of Davesprite.  
"What?" She said, quickly wiping her eyes dry.

" I asked what you were doing up now, we just spent like 24 hours playing that stupid game John found. Aren't you tired?" He floated up to her and rested himself beside her.  
"Aren't you?" She smiled at him with a playful shove. He smiled slightly back for a moment before turning serious again. "Oh shit, were you crying?"

"No!" Jade turned away quickly, trying to relax her face so it would seem less puffy. She knew she wasn't a pretty cryer, and it was embarrassing for Davesprite to see her like this.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes again. He throat began to clench up and Jade knew she was turning red trying to hold it in. Her temples began to throb with the beating of her heart and she held her breath, fighting desperatly against the tears. But she couldn't. They came pouring down like a waterfall and her body shook with sobs. All this pain and these emotions had been bottled inside her for so long, hidden behind her mask of "everything is okay". Now she couldn't hide it any more, and it was so embarrassing. Davesprite looked taken aback, completely unsure of what to do with the crying girl. Her hands covered her face and the large round glasses were placed on the ground beside her. She sobbed and sobbed, and the only thing he could think to do was gently pat her back. He tried to think of something comforting to say, but nothing came up. Instead he stopped patting her back and drew her into a hug. Jade continued to sob into his feathery chest, just needing to get it all out. Davesprite held her there, afraid that if he let go she would break into a million pieces. He had always wanted to hold her like this, and he felt a bit guilty as his heart rate increased despite the sobbing.

"Oh, Davesprite! I'm sorry!" Jade said as she pulled back from him. "I'm a mess..." She giggled slightly as a few stay tears ran down her face. Her eyes were puffy and red along with her nose. Her tangled hair was everywhere and her ears lay flat back on her head.

Davesprite didn't say anything, instead he leaned down, very close to her face. "It's all going to be alright." He spoke soothingly. A comforting feeling ran through her as these words fell before her. Then a slow kiss was placed on her lips. It was gentle and soft, warm and safe. Jade could feel the air catch in her throat as she was absorbed into the kiss. Reality continued to fly by them as they held there, only connected by their lips, and Jade had never felt more safe in her life.


End file.
